Teppei Sugo
Teppei Sugo is a Special Investigator within the Foreign Affairs Operations Department of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. His career spans work in the military as a drone pilot and with the Public Safety Bureau as an Enforcer in both Divisions 1 and 2. Prior to becoming an Enforcer, he works at a drone factory where Kirito Kamui executes his killing spree in order to collect Dominators. In Sinners of the System Case.2 - First Guardian, he is a pilot before being recruited into law enforcement. Appearance Sugo is a tall, broad-shouldered Enforcer with short black hair and brown eyes accentuated by dark eyebrows. His work uniform consists of a black suit, white dress shirt and a neat black tie. He oftimes wears his suit jacket unbuttoned and a green overcoat with black trim. Most of his clothes appear slightly too big for him. Personality He appears to be a gentle and soft-spoken man, though fully capable about doing his job. He cares about his colleagues, as seen when he selflessly shields Inspector Shisui and Enforcer Akira Yamatoya from an explosion caused by a trap set by Akira Kitazawa, an act which nearly costs him his life and leaves him injured for days. His lack of regard for his own safety and well-being may be fueled by the guilt he bears over the inadvertent death of Inspector Aoyanagi, as it was he who fired the kill-shot. In Psycho-Pass 3, he is shown to be a competent Special Investigator with sharp instincts, physical prowess and mental fortitude. Personal Background Address Tokyo-to, Shin-Chiyoda-ku, Kasumigaseki, 2-1-B, MWPSB Emergency Contact Information Tokyo-to, Bunkyo-ku, Otowa, 3-4 Masumi Sugo (relation: elder sister) Education March 2107 – Graduated from Edogawa Municipal Daini Junior High School April 2107 – Entered Tokyo Metropolitan Nakano High School, Faculty of Information Engineering, Major in Communication March 2111 – Graduated from Tokyo Metropolitan Nakano High School, Faculty Of Information Engineering, Major in Communication Work History April 2111 – Entered Ministry of Defense; Assigned to Navy Drones Unit of National Borders Defense System November 2112 – Transferred to Drones Development Division of the same unit May 2113 – Resigned due to Psycho-Pass deterioration; Confined to Adachi Municipal Psycho-Pass Correction and Medical Care Center November 2113 – Released from Adachi Municipal Psycho-Pass Correction and Medical Care Center December 2113 – Assigned to Criminal Investigation Department, Division 2 as an Enforcer November 2114 – Transferred to Division 1 of Criminal Investigation Department 2120 - Special investigator for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs Operations Department Licenses/Qualifications March 2113 – Obtained Driving License Type 1 for Regular Automobiles October 2111 – Obtained Special Driving License for Large-sized Military Drones of Ministry of Defense; Obtained Information Security Specialist License January 2112 – Obtained Driving License for Special Large-sized Automobiles March 2112 – Obtained Officer of Security and Management of A-grade Gunpowder Relationships Nobuchika Ginoza After Sugo mistakenly kills Aoyanagi with the Assault Dominator provided by Division 3, he goes to Ginoza to apologize. Ginoza understands his feelings but doesn't want to see him''Unforbidden Games. During the incident at the Drone Factory, Sugo thanks Ginoza for saving his life from the hacked dronesThose Who Cast Stones. Later Sugo uses the Assault Dominator to paralyze Mizue Shisui, who has endured many Non-Lethal Paralyzers from the other Enforcers. Ginoza is relieved at Sugo's arrival, albeit late. They form an understanding at that point and henceforth get along wellWhat Color?. In Psycho Pass 3, they are seen as colleagues who support and protect one another as Special Investigators for the MFA Operations Department's Suppressing Action Deparment. Trivia *His ID as an Enforcer is 00475-AESY-56982-2. *He is designated as Chips 1, as an Enforcer. *He excels in karate and soccer. *Sugo meditates and exercises his muscles in his spare time. *He sleeps for six hours. *He once had a drinking contest with Enforcer Yamatoya. *He resembles Gamma from the manga/anime ''Katekyo Hitman REBORN! because they both have the same character designer. *His eyesight in both eyes is 2.0. *His 5.0m running time is 6.50 seconds. * Sports that he is good at include karate and soccer * His hobbies include muscle training and meditation. * His favorite expression is "Clear and serene as a polished mirror and still water." * The most favorite item in his room is a corner in Japanese style, with a real tatami laid out there. * His favorite food is katsu-don (pork cutlet over rice) and least favorite is Ikura-don (salted salmon roe over rice). * His greatest strength is his mililitary knowledge. * His weakness is that he doesn’t keep in step with fashion trends. * He wishes he had a new type of sandbag made of artificial muscles material. * His motto is "Indomitable perseverance." * His favorite author is Shiba Ryoutarou. * His favorite book is 坂の上の雲』/ Saka no Ue no Kumo/ Cloud (or Clouds) over the slope because he likes the Akiyama brothers. * When he first joined Division 1, he was surprised by the attitude of the Inspectors. *He has a fond memory of a drinking contest with Yamatoya while a member of Division 2. Gallery Movie E.jpg|Sugo and other enforcers in Gekijo-ban: Psycho-Pass. 0302-38.png|Sugo helps to catch Sasagawa (0302 Teumessian Sacrifices). 0307- (43).png|Sugo and Ginoza just before the attack Peacebreakers (0307 Don't Take God's Name in Vain). References Navigation pl:Teppei Sugo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Gekijo-ban Characters Category:Eiga Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Enforcers Category:MFA Operations Department Category:Article stubs